Taki Itov
' '''Taki Itov is a human healer from yet another world. Description: He stands 5' 6, and his hair is brown with gold streaks. His eyes are blue but can turn green depending on if it's sunny or not. Taki is 15 years old. 'Personality' Sweet and sensitive, he'll go out of his way to help another person or animal if they're injured, especially if he was the one who did it. When faced with a difficult situation, he's confident and strong willed, as if another personality has come out. His friends are very important to him as well as any type of animal he meets; he'll go out of his way to protect them at any cost. Taki is also able to read people like no tomorrow, but since a lot of people make fun of him he tends to be a loner of sorts. 'Allergies' Dust, seafood, pop (soda) 'Fun Facts' Taki dislikes anything sweet but will go for any type of sour food he can find. He also, unlike normal humans has pointed ears which people make fun of him for. This is why he's not very trusting towards a person at first glance but when he opens up towards a person, his true personality is revealed. Because of his affinity for animals it seems he can almost understand what they say and it quite capable of healing both human and cross breeds. He wants to be a Healer when his training is done and it seems to work well for him, even with Taki also has an habit of speaking random Italian words when something surprises him, such as a sudden movement. 'Hobbies' Reading, drawing, healing people and animals, exploring, making flower crowns 'History''' Taki was born into a well off family, but since he was the youngest, his older siblings always pushed him about so he was almost forced to go and play with the animals the family kept as pets. While his parents always chided him on being a day dreamer and needing to grow a backbone, he discovered that these creatures could actually talk to him if he listened hard and was very pleased. Taki was always a sickly child, seeing as how his immune system couldn't handle the pollution that infected the town that he lived in so after the final doctors visit, his parents sent him away to the countryside, for his benefit as well as their own. The people that Taki was given to were very gentle and sweet; they accepted him instantly as their own son. From birth, the brunette streaked blond, unlike normal humans had pointed ears, which made him teased by both his siblings and school mates alike. Sensing something special in the shy boy, the couple that had graciously accepted him into their lives taught him in the art of battle and healing in which he gratefully fell into to prove his worth to the people who had been nice to him. Something changed in Taki under the harsh but interesting training that the couple put him underneath for the next few months; he grew stronger but retained that sensitive/sweet personality that befitted him. He became even more caring and strong, willing to jump at a chance to heal or battle. It wasn't long before he had to say goodbye and start his journey into the big world, but not before the couple gave him a present; a small mixed breed wolf that they had found on their doorstep not long after taking Taki in. Thinking that he would be better taking care of it than them, Taki left on his journey feeling better with himself, but the animals who he would meet along this wonderful journey would give him even more confidence.